


Fanvid: Tony & Bucky - I'll Be Good

by Xennie_B



Series: Xennie's Fanvids [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennie_B/pseuds/Xennie_B
Summary: Tony and Bucky have both come from pasts where there's blood on their hands that's not entirely their faults. Now it's time for them to make their own retributions.





	

Tony and Bucky have both come from pasts where there's blood on their hands that's not entirely their faults. Now it's time for them to make their own retributions.

 

[I can't get the embedded videos to work so please click here to view on YouTube.](https://youtu.be/jvzVsaA7tzk)

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumbler account so feel free to follow me there for fic updates, graphics, fanvids and more
> 
> http://xennieb.tumblr.com


End file.
